The Wrath of Nature
by StoneMountain2040
Summary: A deal was cut to end the war, the capture of a deadly secret created by the Conclave and Orokin now frozen and lost to time. The ancient shadows of the Old War still linger across the solar system. In one of the darkest corners of Earth sleeps a warrior of terrifying wrath. Pray to your false gods for the shadow of war has overtaken you. The beast shall run wild once more...


I do not own Warframe. Digital Extemes owns Warframe. Warframe is a free-to-play video game on PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One.

* * *

 **The Wrath of Nature: Prologue**

We only have one shot at this. Everything is riding on this gamble to end the war and only a few of us are involved. It makes sense that we are; it is better this way.

Technically, we made him.

"Vents, ports, doors, floors, windows and walls. He can come from anywhere at anytime through almost anything. Don't rely solely on sight. Stay quiet if you can, but be swift with due haste." My last orders to them whispered over our comms. A resounding confirmation assured me that they know what to do. The gravity of our consequences pulls us so hard to the epicenter of this path. The weight of our actions will crush us today.

We sure as hell aren't trained for this and that won't matter. We had fodder for _him_ already, we are the VIP's in this aged compound. They already had horrible deaths.

 _He_ can blame us, hate us, kill us all as much as _he_ likes. Please kill me too. Prove us wrong again. Prove to the Conclave that this will not work.

A whisper from COM-03, "He's in the vents, south-500 feet."

Prove to the Orokin that this is the last straw. Sentients be damned, this is _too far_. After this, me and me crew are abandoning the Conclave. Going rogue in the shadows to form splinter cells to foster our ideals to which have become our cornerstones of our secret group. This small band of twelve realists who still dream.

"He will be beneath me in 3...200 feet east. Ma'am, he has your heading."

"Thank you Samuel. Team, regrou-"

I heard racks crashing and other items breaking. The sound of flesh being torn, a skull or two smashed open and blood splattering on surfaces. I heard this only six yards from me.

 _Too fast_.

I shouted, "DO IT NOW!"

The next few moments slowed down for me. I snapped my left to the sound of a wall being smashed and I see him rushing at me. Long strides, low profile, eyes shining red with malice. There is a cloud of dust and debris in his wake from the concrete wall he busted through. He seems far away.

 _He's going to pounce_.

I had the next moment to snap my head right, returning to the holographic interface. A big, blue circle in the center with one word below it, "Vent".

As I snap my head left again I see him only a couple feet away. My hand has been and is still resting on the display.

 _Thank you_.

Imanage to touch the holographic button with the tip of my middle finger as his mouth opens wider than we have ever seen, head angled to crush my face in one bite and his hands on my shoulders shoving me down. I gaze upon the jaws of defeat for the last time. Looking down the throat of a man shoved down a path he can't control, forever spiraling faster and faster. Now he enjoys it far too much. We did this to him.

Unshackled.

Uninhibited.

Liberated.

Enlightened.

Feral.

Wild.

Untamed.

Even our most intelligent AI's couldn't fathom how this was acceptable. The few AI's that became corrupted and the one Cephalon that fell, still had some restraint. Now I understand why martial arts practitioners of olden days refused to teach just anyone their arts.

It is only fitting that I die by the monster I created.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE CHAMBER!" Samuel shouted at the the five team members still inside the chamber. Vents and hidden passageways within the walls opened up to vent atmosphere and make the chamber a vacuum. Samuel and the other four crossed the threshold just as the doors sealed the room. Through a small, round window in the door you can see the primal man gasp for air and lunge at one of the doors. The woman looking through the window jumps back as the primal man pounds on the glass, but it does not break. The primal man crawls to a corner of the room and slumps against the wall.

One hour later the remaining ten team members are preparing the final step. Now that the chamber's atmosphere is restored they needed to set up. After moving and installing the cooling elements, shield generators, quantum void powers supplies and a frame to hold it all, the team was finally ready. Watching them poke the primal man's body would have been quite humorous were they not terrified of him suddenly springing up and tearing them all apart.

The stasis device is placed in the center of the room and the primal man is thrown into the device. Shields are erected and cooling elements activated. The primal man is now in cryostasis. A soldier rumored to have his skin blackened by soot and dried blood will become a lost secret to the solar system.

They captured their monster.

The Orokin and Conclave will not be able to make the deal and their hands will be forced. The Sentients will not be able to sustain the war anyway.

Samuel, now the leader of the group, told everyone to scatter. Their group is now disbanded for good.

The wild beast will not fall for this trick again.


End file.
